During the fabrication of microcircuits, the precise positioning of a number of appropriately doped regions on a slice of semiconductor is required followed by the positioning of one or more interconnection patterns on the semiconductor. Positive-type resists have been extensively used as masking materials to delineate patterns onto a substrate so that the patterns can be subsequently etched or otherwise defined into the substrate. The final step in preparing the substrate then involves removing the unexposed resist material from the substrate. Increasingly, however, plasma etching, reactive ion etching or ion milling is used to define the pattern in a substrate which renders the resist mask substantially impossible to remove by stripping agents containing one or more of the following solvents: halogenated hydrocarbons such as, for example, methylene chloride or tetrachloroethylene; amines and their derivatives such as, for example, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, pyrrolidone, diethanolamine, and triethanolamine; glycol ethers, such as, for example, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, 2-butoxyethanol, and 2-(butoxyethoxy)ethanol; and alkylsulfone, such as, for example, dimethylsulfone.
Additionally, during such etching processing, an organometallic by-product compound is formed as a sidewall polymeric material. The above-mentioned solvents are also ineffective in removing this sidewall organometallic polymer. A recently developed technique effective for photoresist removal is plasma oxidation, also known as plasma ashing. However, while this process is effective for removing a photoresist, it is not effective for removing the sidewall organometallic polymer formed during the etching process.
Further, polyimides are increasingly used in microelectronics as fabrication aids, passivants, and inter-level insulators. The use of a polyimide as a fabrication aid includes application of the polyimide as a photoresist, planarization layer in a multi-level photoresist scheme and as an ion implant mask. In these applications, the polymer is applied to a wafer or substrate, subsequently cured or patterned by a suitable method and removed after use. Many conventional strippers are not sufficiently effective in removing the polyimide layer once the polyimide has been subjected to a severe curing operation. The removal of such polyimides is normally accomplished by boiling the substrate in hydrazine or in an oxygen plasma.
Accordingly, a composition suitable for stripping a resist so as to remove the resist and the sidewall organo-metallic polymer would provide substantial advantages over conventional strippers.
Further, in the event a composition which is incapable of removing both the resist and the formed by-products is not utilized, such as conventional plasma oxidation, a composition which is capable of removing such etching residue is required and advantageous. If etching residue is not removed from the substrate, the residue can interfere with subsequent processes involving the substrate.
The demand for new wafer cleaning technology for use after etching and resist removal in particular increases as the industry enters into submicron processing techniques. The requirement for a cleaning solution to remove all types of residue generated as a result of plasma etching of various types of metals, such as aluminum, aluminum/silicon/copper, titanium, titanium nitride, titanium/tungsten, tungsten, silicon oxide, polysilicon crystal, etc., presents a need for more effective chemistry in the processing area.
More specifically, during the fabrication of micro-circuits, the substrate surface can be aluminum, titanium, silicon oxide or polysilicon and patterns are delineated thereon by chemical etching. Increasingly, plasma etching, reactive ion etching or ion milling are used, and such etching processes produce undesirable by-products from the interaction of the plasma gases, reacted species and the photoresist. The composition of such by-products is generally made up of the etched substrates, underlying substrate, photoresist and etching gases. The formation of such by-products is influenced by the type of etching equipment, process conditions and substrates utilized. These by-products are generally referred to as "sidewall polymer," "veil" or "fences" and cannot be removed completely by either oxygen plasma or conventional solvents, such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, diethyleneglycolbutylether, dimethylacetamide or the like, which are conventionally used to remove resists. Examples of alkaline/solvent mixture types of photoresist strippers which are known for use in stripping applications include dimethylacetamide or dimethylformamide and alkanolamines as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,770,713 and 4,403,029; 2-pyrrolidone, dialkylsulfone and alkanolamines as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,428,871, 4,401,747, and 4,395,479; and 2-pyrrolidone and tetramethylammonium hydroxide as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,834. Such stripping compositions, however, have only proven successful in cleaning "sidewall polymer" from the contact openings and metal line etching in simple microcircuit manufacturing involving a single layer of metal process when the metal structure involves mainly Al-Si or Al-Si-Cu and the "sidewall polymer" residue contains only an organometallic compound with aluminum. The cleaning mechanism involving such materials has been studied by EKC Technology, Inc. and Intel Corp., as presented at the K.T.I. Conference in 1989 in the presentation entitled "Metal Corrosion in Wet Resist Stripping Process," by P. L. Pai, C. H. Ting, W. M. Lee and R. Kuroda. Due to the corrosive nature of such strippers as described above, the "sidewall polymer" is removed either by attacking the organoaluminum compound or the metal surface itself and causing the "sidewall polymer" residue to be lifted off. Further, in addition to the use of the stripping composition, mechanical scrubbing, such as ultrasonic vibration, is required to achieve complete removal of the "sidewall polymer."
The most current submicron processing techniques utilized in the industry involves multi-levels of metal and multi-level interconnecting processes. Such processes usually incorporate metal materials including TiN, TiW, Ti, TiSi, W, WSi and the like. The use of such materials results in the generation of new organometallic material by-products during plasma etching, whether formed intentionally or unintentionally, which renders the cleaning incomplete when utilizing existing commercially available stripping and cleaning products. Such findings were described at the SPIE Symposium on Microlithography in 1991 in a presentation entitled "Plasma Etching and Reactive Ion Etching" by John W. Coburn. In particular, it has been found that the residue remaining on the substrate surface after removal of a resist by plasma ashing has changed from the organometallic to the corresponding oxide, such as TiO.sub.2, which is chemically inert to mild alkaline strippers. The effect of such poor cleaning results in low device yield, low device reliability, and low device performance.
Therefore, conventional solvents used as stripping compositions are ineffective in removing sidewall organometallic and metal oxide residue which is present following use of the current technology to remove resists. Even plasma ashing, which has been found effective for removing photoresists, is not effective for removing the sidewall organometallic polymer formed during etching processes.